Annabeth goes to goode
by swimmerstar415
Summary: A normal high school experience turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**If you are new to this fanfic, skip the authors note, if you have read ahead and are wondering what I'm doing, explanation:**

**This story lacks details, so I'm rewriting some of it to give it more WOW. Factor to it. Ok, so I know I'm not rick or anything, but bare with me...**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My alarm clock wakes me from another nightmare about Kronos. The nightmares are getting worse the closer we get to Percy's 16th birthday, the day the world might be destroyed. Great birthday present right?

I jump out of bed and begin to get ready. This year, Chiron wants three demigods each to go to a few different schools to try and find new half-bloods to help in the war, so we can raise our little chance of surviving. Percy's mom is making him go to Goode, so Chiron had to choose Goode as a high school.

Of course he also chose me to go with him, but Percy had no clue who the other two were. So I was pretty much surprising my best friend.

Today is the first day of school, and I'm not really looking forward to all the high school drama, I'd much rather stay at camp. Away from Percy. Because just a few days ago, I stomped away from him, when all he wanted was to know the last line of the stupid prophecy. I told him I'd keep in touch, but I didn't expect this to happen.

Anyway, by the time I finish getting ready and am walking out of the hotel it's almost 7:45. Goode is right around the corner so I make it there in plenty of time. When I walk into the school, I see groups of kids, there's the nerd herd, the jocks, the morons, the preps, and me. Demigods don't exactly fit in here. I go up to the front office and see a old lady with tanned skin and dark hair.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Her voice sent a cold shiver up my spine.

"Uh ya actually, I'm new, and-"

"Name" she interrupted.

"Um, Annabeth Chase." I said. She typed something into her computer, the printed a paper and handed it to me.

"Have a 'goode' day" she laughed at her own joke. I really don't think I want to know her, she seems a little off.

I walk down the hallway to try and find my locker, which hopefully wasn't near Percy, when I slam into someone.

"Oof!" The girl manages when she hits the ground. Great, now people are looking at me.

"Uh, sorry," I say quickly and gather my stuff.

"Are you new?" The girl asks me. I get a good look at her and realize she probably doesn't fit in here either. With her red hair, crystal blue eyes, and some freckles.

"Uh, ya, I'm Annabeth." I say holding out my hand. She shakes it and smiles.

"I'm Raini," she tells me. "Uh-oh, get to the side!" She quickly pushes me to the lockers and everyone else follows suit. I see three girls walking down the hall and decide that mortals are extremely weak minded if they think they have to bow down to some mortals.

**-/-/-/-/**

**Yes, I've re-written this chapter and I'm now happy with it. By the way, this is what I'm going to do on vacation, re-write. Then I will update all at once when I have wifi again! **

**Peace**

**Don't die**

**swimmerstar415**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this chapter is Percy's morning**

**IM NOT RICK**

**OoooooooooO**

Percy

I really didn't think much of this new school year, other than it would suck. Chiron told me there would be two demigods coming to goode from camp, but when I asked who, he just changed the subject.

"Hey Percy!" A familiar voice shouts. I look in the direction of the voice, and sure enough, I see one of my best friends, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. (HAHA YOU DIDNT SEE THAT COMIN) Her red frizzy hair was everywhere and she still wore paint splattered jeans.

"Hey!" I walk over to her. Maybe this year won't suck after all, at least I have one friend. I wonder if the campers are some of my friends? Like maybe the stolls, eesh, or Thalia, or Nico, or An-wait. She wouldn't come. Because of what happened. I blushed at the thought of her nice strawberry lips...

"Uh Percy?! Earth to Percy!" Rachel waved her hand In my face. "What are you blushing for? Are you thinking of someone special?" She said smiling and doing weird things with her eyelashes. Oh how right she was. Just not the right person. (See? I'm all for Percabeth XD)

"Uh, ya" I stuttered, without thinking. I really wish I knew who the two campers were.

"Really? Who?" She looked like the Cheshire Cat with that smile.

"Uhh... Umm..." I really didn't know what to say. I didn't want her to hate me for the kiss, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Luckily I was saved by the hallway getting quiet for no reason at all, and everyone parted like it was the Red Sea or something. Someone shoved me up against a locker to be out of the way.

I got a glimpse of what people were looking at, but I didn't exactly know why they all acted this way. There were three girls strutting down the hall, two blondes and a red head in the middle.

Half of me expected the kids in the hall to bow down to the trio, but then I got a good look at the middle ones face. If the hair didn't clue me in her face most defiantly did. The girl in front of me was the same girl who ate Peanut butter and mustard (I think) sandwiches in the sixth grade. You heard me. The most popular girl in school, was apparently Nancy Bobofit. Great. My life is doomed.

**OoooooooooooO**

**Thanks for staying through the story and re-reading guys, it means a lot **

**Um, my updates will be more frequent until The 18th, Percy's birthday is actually the first day of school for me, so updates will be good until then. I'm going to a band camp on the 15-17 so no updates then, but I can try and get a new chapter in, and I'm thinking of just trashing the blood of olympus story since it's almost out and there's no way I can get a lot of chapters in, so ya, very long an done**

**Peace**

**Don't loose hope**

**swimmerstar415**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one I had to totally redo**

**Enjoy**!

Annabeth

The trio wasn't normal, they didn't wear much make up at all, but they were pretty. There were two blondes on the outside, with short dresses on and flats. The middle girl had read hair and a uniform looking outfit with heeled boots.

"Who are they?" I ask Raini.

"There the so called popular kids. The blondes are Haley and Abbey, and the middle one, is Nancy Bobofit." She says. I remember Percy talking about a Nancy, who used to bully him and Grover in 6th grade.

-oh look I'm a linebreak-

Nancy

Walking into the school is something I have to do right. If I don't, the other kids might realize how much of an idiot I used to be.

Just don't let them in, and defiantly don't let them see. Just be the girl you always have to be.

Conceal don't feel, don't let them know. Put on a show. If I make one wrong move then everyone will know my secret. I used to be a fat bully who was ugly and ate peanut butter and mustard sandwiches.

But one girl starts quizzically staring at me and talking to her friend.

"... Nancy Bobofit" I hear. I snap my head over to them and walk over. I hear a few gasps and snickers but I ignore them.

"And who would you be" I ask her, taking in her appearance. She has perfect blonde curls and a tan, so I suspect she's from California, but her eyes say differently. They are a scary grey. If looks could kill, I'd probably be dead.

"I'm Annabeth. And you are a coward." She snaps. It takes me aback, but I just let it slide. I notice she has a unnatural grey streak in her hair.

-heehee linebreak-

Annabeth

Nancy seems very interested in my hair, when I realize I still have the grey streak from holing up the world. I subconsciously reach up and touch it.

"What's that?" She asked with pure curiosity in her voice.

"I-" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"It doesn't matter Nancy, can you just leave now, some of us have class to get to" Raini says. Nancy looks shocked, then stomps away, leaving the crowd to disperse.

"Thanks, and hey, could you read me my locker number? I'm dyslexic, so," I say to her. She looks nervous for some reason.

"I'm dyslexic too, not terribly, but I won't be any help," she says awkwardly. I see a person walking down the hallway and grab his arm.

"Hey!" He protests.

"Can you read these for us? Were dyslexic." I say. He shrugs and reads them off. I have English, Greek, math, and history with Raini

Schedules:

ANNABETH

ENGLISH

GREEK

GYM

LUNCH

HR

MATH

HISTORY

SCIENCE

RAINI

ENGLISH

GREEK

SCIENCE

LUNCH

HR

MATH

HISTORY

GYM

PERCY(just for you to know, they don't know though)

ENGLISH

GREEK

GYM

LUNCH

HR

SCIENCE

HISTORY

MATH

MYSERIOUS 3rd DEMIGOD

ENGLISH

GREEK

GYM

LUNCH

HR

HISTORY

MATH

SCIENCE

RACHEL

ENGLISH

GREEK

SCIENCE

LUNCH

HR

HISTORY

MATH

GYM

-Ooohhhhhh at least out louuuudd

**I won't say I'm in loooveee-**

**Alright, schedules changed kind of, but I like my new charecter Raini, and you can submit a OC if you want, just tell me the things I need to know about them, like interests, looks, demigod? And stuff like that, but pm me the entries, so it will be easier for me. **

**I have to write a disclaimer. I forgot. Am I a guy? No. So can I be rick? Hades no. I don't own frozen either.**

**Anyways **

**Peace **

**Don't get the cheese touch**

**Swimmerstar415**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so in this chapter I got rid of the song, because it was moving to fast.

Percy

I heard Nancy talking to some people, when she just stomps away and everyone leaves. Rachel drags me to my locker and I open it and dump my stuff in. I pull out a picture of Annabeth, Grover and I after the Battle of the Labyrinth. I put it on the inside of the locker In a place only I could find it, because I wish we could still be that close, but I think Annabeth hates me now. The bell is about to ring, so I grab my things for Pauls class and head over.

When I get in, I see that there are only a few other people in the class at the time.

"Hey, Paul, do you know of two new students that are from my camp?" I ask, of course Paul didn't know the reason why, or anything about my dad's side, but he still didn't answer.

"I was told you'd be curious. So I can't spill, sorry kid" he says. I sigh and go back to a seat in the back, with a empty seat on both sides of me.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Annabeth

I walked into the English room with Raini, and immediately saw Percy talking with Paul. Paul locks eyes with me and I put a finger to my lips telling him to not spill my guts. Raini looks over at me confused, but I just shrug and we go sit in the middle. Percy walks to the back of the room and sits.

"Who is that guy?" Raini asks me.

"My best friend"

-oOoOoOo-

**Ok that was so much shorter but I'm sorry! Re-writing does that to you! **

**Peace**

**Don't replace always with okay, because you'll die**

**(Do you get the reference?)**

**Swimmerstar415**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, ya. I had to redo this one as well**

Percy

I sit down and notice a blonde and redhead in front of me. They aren't Abbey, Haley, or Nancy, though. The blonde had curls, soft princess like, curls. Just like-

"Annabeth!" I shout. She slowly turns around with half a smile on her face.

"Hey seaweed brain," she says.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here!" I smile. So at least she doesn't hate me that much, I think.

"Well, because Mr. D. Didn't want to tell anyone who was going where!" She probably was going to say Chiron, but people would question.

"Who's your friend?" I motion to the redhead. Just then Rachel comes in and hugs me. And hugs me. And won't let go. At all.

"I could say the same" she says glumly nodding towards Rachel.

"Oh, were you talking? Sorry! I didn't notice!" Rachel says in an in-Rachel way.

(Okay, imagine the scene where Rachel says she cleared Percy's name at goode, except, pretend it didn't happen.)

"Percy, how did you even get in after you blew up the band room." Annabeth asks ignoring Rachel. I can easily feel the tension here.

"Well, I had to go through questioning, but I just played dumb." Rachel speaks before I can think of an answer.

"Was it hard?" Annabeth asks under her breath, obviously not meant to be heard, but loud enough to send the girl sitting beside her into a fit of laughter.

"What?!" I protest.

"No offense, but do you even know what's going on?" She asks.

"Um, no? That's why I asked?" The girl leaned in and whispered in my ear so soft, only I could hear,

"You're a bit slow if you don't realize why they hate each other. I just met both of them an I already know." She leans back and turns around, as Paul starts class.

**Yes, it was very short, I'm sorry, Charleston kind of threw off my writing habits,**

**Anyway**

**Peace**

**Don't sell your soul to hades**

**Swimmerstar415**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not really updating, but if you haven't already, go and re-read ch 1-5 if you read them BEFORE I changed them so If you have no clue who Raini is, go re-read. **

**On to the chapter**!

OoOoOoOoOo

Annabeth

Paul's class was extremely boring, mostly because it seemed as though he was teaching 5 yr olds. But that is coming from a daughter of Athena. I looked back at him and almost burst out laughing because of his face.

His eyebrows were all scrunched together and he looked as though he wanted to die from his brain being overloaded. I didn't want to tease him for his seaweed brain, but still.

When class was over we had Greek. I don't know why Chiron put us in that, because we are fluent in Ancient Greek, so maybe we stun the others?

The Greek teacher was an old man named Mr. Baldman, and he was wide at the waist, but still in shape. He was bald, which was hilarious to everyone because of his name. I sat in the front, with two seats beside me. One for Raini, and one for Percy hopefully.

\- Percy -

I walk into Greek, with Rachel beside me, and sit down by Annabeth, mostly because there is a seat next to her. I didn't realize that Rachel wouldn't be able to sit next to me, so I immediatly blush and apologize.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, maybe I can sit by you tomorrow or something?" Rachel looked furious, but it seemed different then regular. I noticed that Annabeth stiffened when I said I would sit by Rachel.

"Hey there," I hear from the door, I turn my head and see the worst sight. Nancy Bobofit trying to flirt. With me.

"Hey,"I say in a voice an octave higher than mine.

"Can you come sit with me maybe? I heard your good at Greek." She said sort of seducively.

"Um, Nancy," I start, but she cuts me off

"You know my name!" She squeals like a school girl. Well, she technically is a school girl... Never mind.

"Uh, well I kinda would since you were mean to me and my friend in 6th grade.." I muttered, but she heard and started to look at me, size me up I guess.

"Oh my god. Percy Jackson?" She breathed.

"In the flesh." I replied.

"But, you didn't have grey hair! What happened!" She shrieked. Annabeth moved her hand up to her grey streak and smiled. I looked at her and smiled.

"That's actually something that would scare the hades out of you, so stay out of my life." I say as sternly as possible to my former bully.

"Get to a seat! I don't care where! But that will be your seat for the year!" Mr. Baldman yelled.

Yay. Let the boredom begin.

\- Annabeth -

Percy sat by me. And it will be my seat for the year! I honestly don't know my feelings fully. I thing I like him, but sometimes I don't, and I could've sworn he was pale white when Artemis was appointing a new lieutenant. He could've thought it was me, or he was tired. Either one I don't want to know.

"We will learn about what happened first in Greek mythology." Cue thunder. "Who knows what happened?" No one raised their hands so percy and I both simultaneously raised them.

"Uh, Percy, why don't you tell us." He said looking doubtful at him.

"Well, do you want the really long version or the short one," Percy said.

"Short, if you must." The teacher responded.

"Well...(guys, just read pjo's Greek gods to know what he says. Or at least the sample on iBooks.) ... And so he chopped up Ouranos and ichor got everywhere. Kronos got what he wanted and gave his four brothers that helped the four corners of the earth. So that's the gist of the beginning." He said. The teacher just stood there shocked at the detail of it. I mean sure we weren't there, but Chiron makes us learn about it.

"Miss Annabeth, do you have anything to add?" He said quietly.

"Nope."

\- 1 week later -

When I get back to camp after school, Chiron gives me something. I take one look at the sender and start to get frustrated.

"Why would he send me something?" I yell. I storm back to the Athena cabin and open the terrible letter.

**Ok, longer than normal chapter, this has taken a week to write and rewrite. So ya. Thanks for reviews! I love them! And you all!**

**Anyway,**

**Peace**

**Don't go to camp without shampoo (it sucks) **

**Swimmerstar415**


	7. Chapter 7

The letter! One reviewer got it right!

Disclaimer of disclaiming disclaimness-

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own pJO

And neither do you

Lol found that on someone's story and loved it!

Enjoy!

Percy

Honestly, Annabeth has been acting strange. About a week after school started she didn't talk much more, so Raini kind of joined my group of friends. Sure Annabeth was still her friend, she just seemed so upset about something.

Annabeth

(Letter time!)

I run in my cabin and slam the door. Looking at the letter sent shivers up my spine. What could my dad want?

I rip open the letter and see a mix of writing styles. A very nice cursive, messy scribbles, and some childish types. I read the letter quietly.

Annabeth,

We understand how stressed you are but please do not immediatly reject.

Immediatly reject? What?

Dear, we want the best for you, and it seems you need family, so we have taken the opportunity, to get you a one way ticket to San Francisco!

(In scribbles)

Annabeth please come to home soon, because we want to have a sister to annoy, b&amp;m.

The ticket was attached to the bottom, for a plane in October. It's almost September. I have one month to say goodbye.

Percy

Real time

It's September 30th, the day before October, and Annabeth didn't show up for school. Immediately I knew something was wrong, because she always shows up.

"Where's Annabeth?" Raini asks.

"I have no clue," I say.

Don't kill me. It's short. I know.

But, my idea is to do a fun time skippy thing because I am having trouble with no percabeth. But the transitions will be long and cool. I hope...

Everything will be ok!

I love that song so much...

I'm going to write the transitions then rapid fire update, like I did at the very beginning of this ff.

Anyways

PEACE

Don't tell your friends your crush

swimmerstar415


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys, I'm alive. I know. It's CRAZY. It's been like 3 months, and I'm so sorry. I have had exams all week this week and crazy projects due , an life is finally back to normal.

Alright, so I'm going to take the character Pippa (love that name!) from Wolf-p.j-2.o thanks!

I'm so sorry for leaving you all, in writing fthis on my iPod, so grammar might suck, but it an update.

I'm going to start doing qotd's k?k.

Qotd:have you read blood of olympus yet? I have!

...Annabeth...

This morning I stayed at camp, because I was so confused. Why would my dad want me in California? Didn't he know about the war?

My mind didn't exactly register the creaking of my door as I pondered all of this.

"Annabeth?" I heard a familiar male voice call.

"Yeah Malcolm?" I answer, hoping Percy won't be out there.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"I don't know." I whisper.

-IN SAN FRAN-

"Dad just stop it! Stop trying to control my life! You should have done that before I ran away from you and your stupid wife!" I yell as I grab my things and get out of the house. I basically just gave myself nowhere to sleep.

"Annabeth!" I hear behind me as I start to walk.

"I'm going back to camp. Don't expect me back for a while, dad." My voice started to crack on the last part.

Why did life have to hate me? My dad won't leave me alone, my best friend isn't talking to me, and I'm stuck in San Fran.

I decide to iris message Percy. After all, he might be talking to me, but I did randomly leave with no explanation.

"O iris, goddess of the rainbow, Percy Jackson, Manhattan?" I ask, guessing his location. Apparently he was at his apartment, so the message worked. Whether he picks up or not, is a whole other story.

"Annabeth?!" I hear.

"Ya... It's me" I say shyly.

"Why did you leave me? You didn't even tell me? Where are you? Are you ok? Why does it look like you're crying?" He was talking so fast and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Percy can you come take me back to camp please?" I start to sob quietly while he thinks about what I just said.

"Where are you, Annabeth?" He asks.

"San Fransisco." I say quietly, but he obviously heard me.

"What the hades are you doing down there?!" He half yells.

"I'll explain if you can just come get me." I say.

"Okay, I'll be there in like 15 minutes," he says as I hear him call blackjack in the background.

"You will explain when I get there right?"

"Yes, seaweed brain." I laugh at his silly name. He swiped his hand through the connection, and I sit down for what feels like forever.

Percy-

She's been in SAN FRANSISCO?! How did I not realize this?! I scramble around getting random things In order, when blackjack talks to me in my head.

_Hey yo boss, hurry up man_,

_Don't call me boss_, I think back.

_Whatever._

Getting Annabeth-

"Blackjack, can you find Annabeth please."

_Ya make the horse do all the work._

Just find her.

-Annabeth-

"Wise girl?" I hear.

"Perce, hey" I say a I embrace him in a hug. He's a bit surprised, but soon moves his arms to hug me back.

"I'm so sorry" I start to say.

"Shh, wise girl, just calm down. You can tell me everything when we get back." He says as we get on blackjack and prepare for the flight.

-back at goode-

"Annabeth!" I hear Raini as I walk in. She's walking with a girl I don't recognize, and she seems a bit odd, like Raini, but in a different way. Her hair was dark brown, with a silver streak on her bangs. The length if her hair wasn't too short, but it was right by her shoulders and had layers cut in it.

The girls skin tone wasn't pale, but it wasn't tan, it was fair. As for her eyes, they were an interesting combination of blues. Midnight blue, sea foam blue, and crystal blue. They seemed like Percy's in the way they would change, but yet they didn't have the same oceany affect that Percy's did.

"Oh! Annabeth! This is Pippa! She's new!" Raini said, introducing us.

"Hey," I smile at her.

"Hi." It was then that I realized how she seemed so different.

Okay, I'm not leaving you all stranded after this, Christmas break is next week, so happy happy happy.

Don't try to get the person who broke your heart to fix it.

Swimmerstar415


	9. Chapter 9

I'm going to update this story again hopefully... Here goes... Long update...

Qotd: have you ever had a crush on someone, and then they tell you how much they like your bestie? Let me just say it sucks

My whole life got screwed up because Of boy drama.

-Pippa-

When I walked into school today, I didn't expect what was going to happen.

Diary of past events-

I knew that Raini and Percy had lost some girl named Annabeth, and they couldn't find her.

She had apparently gone missing in October, and it's now December.

I love December . The winter and I just go together.

Percy looked like he was dying everyday, I could see right through his façade. He acted ok, but when I saw him alone, it looked like he was missing half of him. He just looked so... Lost.

I have this strange feeling that Percy actually has feelings for Annabeth, no matter how many times he denies it. It the same feeling I get when I see my dad look at pictures of him and my mom.

Here's a little background to my life; when I was three, I think, my mom left us. I don't remember much, but I do remember how they acted together. It was true love. Not that sappy stuff in the movies, but it was enough to make my dad happy.

When my mom left, he acted like how Percy is acting. Sad. Depressed. Lonely.

I walk down the hall and see Raini, but she looks stressed.

"Hey Raini, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's really nothing." She stammers.

"I don't think it's nothing, what's wrong?" I ask again.

"Percy always gets here at 7:45, early enough not to be late, but not so early that he's weird. Look at the time" I glanced at the clock and realized how late it was. School starts at 8:15, and it was 8:00.

"Oh my gosh," I say. "Well, something might have happened, he might've stayed home?" I suggest. I've only been going here since after Labor Day, and I met the two of them sitting on a bench, and we became friends.

"He never misses school Pippa"

She was about to say something else, when a very tired girl walks in with her arm slung over a very tired boys shoulder.

"Annabeth!" I hear her schreech. Raini goes up to the pair and I follow suit. "Oh! Annabeth!" She sobs.

The girl named Annabeth was looking towards me quizzically.

"This is Pippa! She's new!" She quickly explains.

"Hey" she smiles at me.

"Hi" I say.

"You remind me a lot of Percy's cousin." She says after a few moments. "Seaweed brain, don't you think she reminds you of Thalia?" Percy picked his head up and studied my face. I got embarrassed and looked away. I realized something was going on between Percy and Annabeth, but Percy was still hot.

"Oh my gods yes." He finally says.

"She's got that 'I'm going to shoot you' look" he starts to laugh for some reason, and so does the girl.

"Do you think," Annabeth mutters.

"I've actually been eliminating parents since the day I saw her." I hear.

"Αφροδίτη?" I hear. It doesn't make sense, but something sounds familiar about that language.

"Ancient Greek... I thought it was a dead language..." I mutter, but apparently they heard. Annabeths eyes got big and she turned to Percy as they talked with their eyes. Honestly I think they would make a cute couple. I like getting people together, but I don't ever want to really be in a relationship.

"Hey guys, do you wanna skip and go get coffee or something?" Percy asks. Annabeth looks ticked that he suggest skipping, but she eventually copes.

We leave the building and head to the nearest coffee shop.

"So, this may come out wrong, since I just met you Pippa, but could you tell us about your parents?" Annabeth asked me on the way there. I nodded and we slowed to the back of the group.

"On one condition." I say. "You tell me your exact feelings for him." I point to Percy. Her face changes to shock for a split second, then returns back to normal.

"Fine." She agrees.

-at the coffee shop-

"Okay, I told you guys everything i know about my mom, so, can I talk to Annabeth quickly?" I ask. She nods and we walk out.

"Tell." I command. She looks wary, but soon gives in.

"I get lost in his eyes, they're just so green, and his unruly hair is so adorable, and I just don't want to tell him I like him, he might not like me back, and so I just kissed him last summer, and... Wait, why did I just tell you this?!" She started furiously calculating everything in her head and looked at me with wide eyes.

I saw the light bulb click on, and she figured something out. What she figured out, I don't know, but apparently it made sense to her.

"What?!" I ask. "What is it?!"

"Seriously! Right now! You claim her now!"she yelled at the sky, earning some weird glances from strangers.

"Annabeth- oh, hades, we need to get her to camp." Percy says.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" I start to get upset. They won't tell me anything!

"I- can't tell you." Annabeth says. "Not now at least"

"Annabeth, I think we should go, like right now, I see Kelli I think, maybe even some others... So let's um.. Go..." Percy says to her.

I look at where he was, and see something I never want to see in my lifetime. It was a girl, but not exactly. She had on a cheerleaders outfit, and was normal, until her waist. That's where it got weird.

"She's got a metal leg. And a horse leg." I repeat to myself over and over.

"Pippa, just, stay calm and DONT draw attention to us." Annabeth whispers, as if the monster had super hearing.

I turn back to the coffee shop and see Raini walking out.

"Hey pip!" She says. Raini takes one look behind me, and screams so loud, I bet the other side if the world heard it.

I swear this part of my day could be played in slo mo.

As I look at where the girl was, I see her eyes. Red. And I'm frozen in my tracks. She's looking at me. And only me. A smile creeps on her face as she moves towards us, with more disgusting things behind her.

Okay, Pippa wasn't even supposed to be a demigod, but it works. So who is her parent?

Why does she remind Annabeth of Thalia?

I'll get the next chapter up soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas guys! I got a laptop so updates will be more frequent and better grammar I hope!**

**Qotd: What is your craziest holiday tradition? **

**Mine is having my Mom blow out the candle at the Christmas eve service.. so..**

**Chappie!**

Percy

I saw the dove, and knew she was a demigod. The part where I tell Pippa (and only Pippa) about us did not exactly happen.

You see, Kelli, and some telekhines were chasing us. The smarter thing to do would have been to fight, but Annabeth refused to 'give up our cover' and end up explaining everything to both.

"Annabeth, just keep running and I'll get them, okay?" I tell her.

"Okay, just come back, seaweed brain." She responds. I immediately zone out back to Mt. St. Helens. When she kissed me.

"Ya..." I go back to reality when I see Kelli coming. I look back and make sure they are far enough away, and take out riptide.

"Percy Jackson." The empousi hisses. "You were stupid, being that far away from your safe heaven with four demigods."

I swing my sword without thinking. I honestly don't have to anymore.

"The war is hurting you." She whispered. "You should escape it." I could tell that charm speak was there, but I couldn't walk away. Instead, the genius I am, I dropped my sword and collapsed on the ground, wanting to escape the war, and death. Half of me, the smart half, wanted to get up, and not break my word to Annabeth.

The other half, however, decided it was going to totally forget about Annabeth, and escape.

"Percy!" I hear a voice call. I don't bother trying to figure the voice out, because it doesn't matter. What does matter is the constant shaking. Something, or someone is shaking me. Hard.

"Snap out of it!" I hear again, by the same voice. I notice the feminine aspects of it. "Seaweed brain?" the girl asks. I know her.

Slowly, everything comes back, and I remember.

"Annabeth!" I yell. "Oh my gods." She just studies me, and wont look into my eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing… its really nothing." She shrugs. I realized how long I had been out of it. It was lunch when I left the coffee shop, but it was almost sunset now.

"Fine, uh, where did you leave the two of them?" I ask, looking around as if they would pop out and start asking questions.

"Uh, well, they didn't get to camp," She started. My face must have had horror written all over it. "No! There still alive! There just at a base, from when me and Thalia… and…" it dawned on me that she was talking about her past.

"Oh. Okay, let's go then. How far away is it?" I ask.

"Maybe two miles…" She decides.

"Two miles! What is this!" I start to whine and complain about it being to far away.

Annabeth (Annabeth's mind, _Annabeth)_

He's so cute.

_Stop it, don't think like that._

But when he pouts, he looks like a baby seal.

_Ya, but I don't like him._

Then why did you kiss him?

My mind and I were having a huge argument, which sounds stupid, but not for Athena kids.

"Wise Girl, how much longer?" Percy asks me for about the fifth time.

"Seriously? We practically just started!" I laugh at his childishness. The way were going, it would take us about an hour to get to where Raini and Pippa were.

"Hey, Annabeth, I need to ask you something." Percy says after a few minutes of walking.

"Sure."

"Why did you kiss me?" I froze. _I thought he had forgotten!_

"Uh, what?" I stammer.

"At Mt. St. Helens. You kissed me, and ran away. Why?" I couldn't tell if he meant kissing him, or running back into the labyrinth. So I went with the easier explanation.

"Well, that was the plan, to run back to-"

"No, I meant why did you kiss me." He interrupts.

"Oh, um, it was like a kiss for good luck you know?" I lied. I thought he was going to die, so I basically let him know I like him.

"I don't think that's the reason." He stepped closer to me. My heart was pounding. "Can you tell me the real one?"

"Maybe later," I try and say. "Come on Seaweed Brain, it's getting dark." And it was. The sun was setting and it looked beautiful.

AT THE BASE

"What took you so long!?" Raini ran up to us. "Can you please explain?"

"Not now, later." I say.

"Camp?" Percy asks me.

"Uh, ya. Percy?"

"Ya?" He answers.

"I-I k-" I couldn't form a sentence as we walked into the hallway that once held wonderful little memories. Well, now those 'wonderful little memories' turned to dust that covers my entire life.

"Wise Girl? You okay?" He asks being the seaweed brain he is.

I shook my head and held open my arms. He walked forward and hugged me.

"Annabeth?" I hear from down the hall. I don't pay attention and when Percy starts to pull away to see what they want, I grab him closer and silently cry.

I cry at how messed up life is. Luke was supposed to be with me. He shouldn't have left.

He was supposed to be my family.

_Family._

I loved him.

_Family._

_I loved him, but as family._

Like a brother.

Pippa

When Annabeth left, she told us to stay, as if we were inferior to her. She rubbed me the wrong way, she just seemed so much better than everyone, or at least acted it.

"Raini, when you told me about Annabeth, you never said she acts so much like a mom." I say, ready for her to snap at me, because she has a little bit of anger issues.

Raini will sometimes change moods with the color of her eyes. When they're dark crystal, then she's either mad or depressed. Light, happy and so on.

Right now, they looked different.

"Get me water." She simply says.

"What?" I ask.

"Water." She says again.

"Why?" I ask.

"To make a rainbow, duh."

**So whats the deal, huh…**

**Well youll have to wait.**

**So um, sorry for the depressing theme here guys…. Um I was listening to love again by pentatonix basically the whole time, and this happened…..**

**Do you guys like pentatonix?**

**Don't friggin watch horror movies before you sleep….**

**Bye!**

**Swimmerstar415**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, sorry about disappearing, my laptop pretty much quit on me.

I was getting on chrome and it blank screened. BACK TO WRITING IN MY IPOD!

Yay... No.

Qotd: Have you ever liked a person, then find out their a jerk?

So.. That last part was odd, I have no clue what I was doing.

OOOOO

PIPPA

Water? How will that help? I try figuring things out as I grab dusty water bottles off a rack in a room.

"Raini, this place is creepy." I say to her when I give her the water.

"I know, it's just been a while since Annabeth has been here."

"How do you know that?" I ask, curious to know.

But she didn't answer me, instead she made a rainbow somehow and started chanting in another language.

"Raini...?" She still doesn't answer so I back out of the room.

Instead of sleeping, which I probably would have done, I explored the little hut. It wasn't too big, but it was big enough for a few people.

What i didn't get was why we were out of Manhattan. It looked as if we were surrounded by hills.

Walking around the hut was like walking in a house after a fire. Except there wasn't ash, but in its place was dust.

It covered everything, as if it hadn't been touched in years. As I looked around I saw an old picture.

I picked up the photo, and was surprised. It was a little boy, smiling. He had sand blonde hair and startling blue eyes. He looked about five in the picture, but he could be twenty by the age of it.

I lost track of time and heard Raini talking to Annabeth.

"Where have you been?" I heard her ask. I tuned out the rest of their conversation as I walked into a hallway. What I didn't expect to see was Annabeth and Percy hugging.

Annabeth was crying, I could tell, and Percy was comforting her.

"Annabeth?" I call. She ignores me, so I walk closer and call her name again.

"Yes, what do you need" she says wiping away a stray tear. Percy walks back into the main room and I decide to find out about the picture.

"Who's this?" I show her the picture and immediately wished I hadn't.

"Oh gods, not now." She started to tear up again.

"I- Annabeth? I'm so sorry! What did i do?" I start to say when Percy comes back.

"Wise girl? Are you okay?" He says.

Of course she's not okay! I wanted to tell, but I didn't.

"All I did was show her this picture.." I mutter.

"Show me." He demands. I show, and his face becomes grim. He also has a bit if jealousy mixed in, but he probably doesn't want me to point that out.

"Who is he?" I ask him when Annabeth settles down and were all sitting in the main room.

"Luke Castellan." Annabeth says deadpan.

"Why was it here?" I ask. I wanted to ask what this place even was, but I figured if I asked one wrong thing, I'd get a death glare from Annabeth.

"Because this is where Thalia, him, and I stayed for a while when I was seven." She explains.

"What is this place exactly?" I ask.

"Uh, well, you'll have to understand something else to be able to understand that." She tries to say.

"Just explain everything, she deserves to know who she is." I hear Raini say in the corner. I hadn't realized, but Raini's hair looked oddly red, and not the usual orange shade. Her eyes weren't blue either, they looked like they held the entire rainbow in them.

I saw Annabeth and Percy's expressions, and it was pretty funny. Hers looked like she'd seen a ghost and Percy's face was dumbstruck.

"Uh, well, who am I then?" I ask. I feel like they were getting annoyed with the questions, but I didn't care. Right now, I wanted to know this big secret.

"Who am I, really?" I ask former now.

"Well, do you know the Greek myths-don't kill me-" he says up to the sky. "Well, there uh, real, and your mom, is actually-"

"Aphrodite?" I cut him off. I knew all about the Greek myths, my dad loved to study them. Especially Aphrodite. It didn't really surprise me as much as it would have if I was alone.

"How did you...?" Annabeth asks.

"Well, my dad loves all the Greek stuff, he has a ton of it in his 'study' but he mostly has Aphrodite related stuff." I explain.

"Oh," Percy says. I glance over at Raini, expecting her to be freaking out, like I was on the inside, but she wasn't. She was sitting the same as before.

"Can I go to camp?" She says. I swear, if Annabeth was drinking water, she would've done a spit take.

"Excuse me?!" She says.

"Well, I've never been allowed there, I thought maybe with you two, I might could have a place there." She explains.

"But... What?! It's only for... Wait..." Annabeth says to herself. "Are you...?" She asks Raini.

"Ya, but there's no cabin for me. My mom isn't an Olympian." Raini says.

"Who is your mom?" Percy asks.

"Iris. I was raised on Olympus with her."

-OoOOOOoO

Ooookay. Um yes iris was always going to be her mom, no this was not planned.

They will go back to high school next chappie, and the next one after that is after tlo..

So my newest book addiction is autumn falls... It's so amazing the things she goes through

Anyways

Don't try to get revenge, it will only make things worse

Swimmerstar415


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! I'm trying to get a lot of updates out... This story hopefully will reach 25-30 chapters...

So... That last chapter... Well.. Yup..

Okay so I just now realized how much Pippa is like Piper... There's no connection... Don't worry... I've got a plan...

Annabeth

After we explained everything to Pippa, we headed out for camp. We would stay there for the night, then goto school in the morning and go back to our normal lives.

OOoooOooooOO

So the rest of the year went by, and nothing new really happened.

After tlo- Percy

"Hey Percy!" My friend Jake called to me. Last year was so much different than this year. Raini and Pippa were at camp, much to their liking, and I went with a whole new group.

"Ya?" I say.

"Groups having a party tonight at Liz's house, and we want you to come."

"Ya sure" I answer without thinking. Tonight was when Annabeth was coming. "As long as my girlfriend can come." I add.

"Ya sure okay," jake says sarcastically. Here's the thing: my friends don't believe Annabeth exists. They think I made her up to get out of dating.

"You know, your killing Anna Marie by using the fake girlfriend excuse." He said to me when school ended. I was walking out with Alyssa (Liz), Blake, Alyssa's boyfriend, Kyle, and Anna Marie herself. She didn't hear though.

"I'm being serious though!" I try to say for the who knows how many time.

"Ya sure,"

But what I didn't realize, was that heras plan, would go into action only an hour later.

Percy's disappearance-Annabeth

"Percy?!" I scream at the lake. "Just come back to me you stupid seaweed brain!" I couldn't take it. He'd been gone for so long, and Piper Leo and Jason were about to get back from there quest. "Come back." I whisper as I start to cry.

I hadn't been able to go to school once percy dissapeared. I couldn't handle the stress.

Percy's friends were probably worried sick.

After blood of olympus-

Their will be spoils but it's been 3 months ppl...

Annabeth

Going back to goode high was supposed to be great. Percy and I were going to finish high school, then goto college in new Rome together.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asks me as we pull into the parking lot.

"I- what if they hate us for leaving?" I sputter out.

"They won't, don't worry." He reassures me.

As we walk in I can feel everyone's eyes on me. It's not that hard to notice.

"Hey guys!" Pippa says as she walks over. See, Pippa came back to goode to recruit for Artemis- which she joined after the Titan war.

"Hey" I say quietly. People started to go back to normal, but that ended when Percy's friends found us.

"Percy?!" I hear a girl screech. "Where have you been?!" I see a figure run up and hug him and instantly want to rip her to shreds.

She's my height, give or take a few inches, and has naturally straight chocolate brown hair. It goes down to her waist, and has several layers cut into it. Her eyes are a deep brown, but she's extremely tan.

"Hey Anna Marie, uh hi" Percy doesn't know what to do as he looks to me for help, so I speak up.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." I say, pulling her away from Percy.

"Wait, like Percy's fake girlfriend Annabeth?" She says with not as much enthusiasm as before.

"Fake girlfriend?" I ask percy.

"Ya they thought I made you up." He says.

I see a guy around the height of Percy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes running up to us.

"Perce!" He yells. "Where have you BEEN!"

"Hey Kyle, well," he tries to explain.

"Percy was kidnapped by his crazy aunt" I looked up at the sky with glee at that. "And she took him to California." I wonder if should say more, but I don't.

"You WHAT?!" Anna Marie shouts.

"Why didn't you try and get help?!" Kyle says a little softer.

"Well, she kinda took away my me-" I slapped a hand over his mouth to stop him from creating more trouble.

"She took away every outside contact that knew him." I say, because it's partially true.

"Well I guess that would explain why you look so different, but Annabeth, you have that look too." Kyle says turning to me. I rack my brain for what he could be hinting at, but nothing comes up.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You have this look in your eye that something is going to pop out and kill you every second." He says.

Tartarus. That's what he was hinting at.

"Uh well when does class start?" Percy asks desperately trying to change the subject.

"We have like 15 minutes dude, chill." A guy and a girl walk up behind Kyle.

"And who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Blake an this is my girlfriend Alyssa." The guy says. He has dark brown hair, so brown it might be called black, and dark brown eyes.

The girl was kind of the opposite. She had wavy dirty blonde hair with crystal blue eyes.

"Hey Blake I'm going to go find Deborah." She says as she walks off.

"Who's Deborah?" I ask.

"Alyssa's best friend. They hang out more than us." Blake laughs.

"Oh my gosh he's back." I hear from down the hall. I look to see who said that, and I see Alyssa and a girl who I assume is Deborah. She has brown hair, but it also looks dirty blonde if she turns a certain way, and Hazel eyes.

"They don't look like they'd be best friends to me." I say.

"No, but they both have some things in common. There dad's both left them when they were tiny." Kyle says under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh." I say.

OoOoOoOoOo

Okay, I'm sorry for that really crappy transition but I couldn't stand no percabeth anymore.

So Deborah and Alyssa are two of my fav names and I just decided why not ya know?

If you want the two of them to be demigods, no one else in the group would be, I JUST GOT AN AMAZING IDEA!

I have a small bit of dyslexia so some words might be misspelled but typing is so much easier for me... And Greek haha

So yes I have ideas for this story and it will be a long one.

Updates will be up to 1000 words now! Yay!


	13. Chapter 13

So with my amazing Idea I give you the next chappie!

OOOOoOoOoOoOo

Percy

I was pretty sure Alyssa and Deborah were demigods, because of their dad's, but I might be wrong.

In first hour only Jake was in my class. It was really hard paying attention to the English stuff so I wrote it all down in Greek instead. When jake looked over at my notes I think his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Dude what is that?" He whispered. I just shrugged and translated some more. **(I write my notes in Greek all the time?) **

When lunch came, I was upset because I hadn't had a single class with Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I call to her as we go Into the cafeteria.

"Hey!" She says as we sit down after getting food. "So obviously their demigods." She starts out, which totally throws me off.

"How did you know?" I say shocked.

"I have my ways." She laughs.

"Hey perce," jake comes up to the table an sits with us, along with Deborah and Alyssa. Seriously are they sisters or something? Their together almost every second!

"Watch out,"I hear Deborah say. Then she does some weird sign language stuff until I see one motion that I recognize: the beach.

"What about a beach?" I say. Alyssa and Deborah start snickering. Then both of their faces turn serious as a girl approaches me.

She strikes me as rude the first second. She's wearing a crop top, with a skirt pulled up to meet the crop top. The skirt is extremely tight and isn't attractive at all, but to top it off she had shrug boots (the Aphrodite cabin told me all about shoes) and they looked pretty dead to me.

She could have been pretty if she took off the make up. She was Hispanic looking, and had short choppy black hair. Her eyes were brown and they looked as cold as ice.

"Hey, I'm Krystal." She says. "And you are?"

"Taken." I say and turn back around. Deborah and Alyssa burst out laughing, but shut up when Krystal turns around to glare at them.

"What's that all about?" I ask them.

"Well, we kinda pissed her off one morning... We were standing in the bathroom talking and she kinda shoved me out of the way, so when she walked out, Alyssa said 'rude' under her breath but Krystal heard and said 'you too' so now when she comes, we do sign language for here comes the beach. We're not gonna actually sign the cuss word but ya." Deborah explains.

"Wow. That's one real rivalry." Annabeth sniggers.

"Ya so what it's stupid. Both of us are idiots anyway!" Alyssa says and the both of them start to crack up.

"What's so funny wise girl?" I ask.

"They are. They use themselves to be funny."

"Oh my gods and did you read the odyssey yet? Agh!" I hear Deborah say to Alyssa.

"Percy..." Annabeth whispers to me.

"Oh, you probably think were nutso, well, were Greek geeks I guess. We pretend were actually demigods and our dad's didn't leave us, and were obsessed with Greek stuff."Alyssa spatters out.

"You pretend you're demigods? Who do you pretend is your parent?" Annabeth asks.

"Apollo." They say at the same time and start giggling. "We both love music and archery, so it kinda fits." Deborah says.

"Hmm... "I hear Pippa say behind me.

"Pips I doubt you can convince them of all people to join. The one has a crush and the other a boyfriend." Annabeth says jokingly to Pippa.

"Um excuse me! No crush here!" Deborah says a little too fast looking at jake.

"Ohhh." I say stupidly. "I get it." All eyes turn to me.

"What do you get seaweed brain?" Annabeth laughs at me.

"Seaweed brain?" Kyle asks.

"Ya it's my nickname for him. His head is full of seaweed. But according to his cousin it's kelp." Annabeth says.

"Seaweed... Poseidon! Haha you could be Poseidon's kid!" Alyssa jokes.

"How long have you known each other?" I hear Anna Marie from across the table. I didn't even realize she was here until now.

"Since we were twelve." I say proudly.

"You've been together all that time?" Kyle asks.

"No! Gods I hated him. Annabeth laughs remembering that first year.

"Hey I hated Greek lessons more than you hated teaching them." I say without realizing the Greek geeks would analyze my sentances and figure something out.

"So how are you together then?" Anna Marie says quietly.

"We were in a lot of tough situations together and learned to love what we hated about each other." Annabeth explains.

"Oh, okay." Anna Marie responds.

"Wait wait wait, hold up." Deborah says. "Why did you learn Greek that early? And why did you say gods instead of god?"

I look to Annabeth for help.

"We like Greek, it's easier for our brains since we have dyslexia." She says, which partially is the truth.

"We have dyslexia too!" Alyssa laughs.

"Well Perce I'm gonna go, see ya." Jake says as he gets up to leave. I watch Deborah gaze at him dreamily and Alyssa is laughing her head off.

"You idiot don't just stare at him!" Alyssa laughs some more as she slaps Deborah's arm. She looks at Alyssa with mock hurt and sticks her tongue out.

"Childish child." Alyssa states.

"Idiot." Deborah responds.

"Beach"

"Bench"

"STALKERLOCK!" Alyssa whisper shouts as they duck under the table. I see an odd looking Russian dude who wasn't here last year walk bye, and the two girls get up.

"Sorry about that." Alyssa says.

"Edward just freaks us out a bit. It's like he stalks us. Therefore, stalkerlock." Deborah finishes.

I look at Annabeth to see if she's thinking the same thing, and sure enough I get a nervous glance. I'm guessing the girls won't have to worry about 'stalkerlock' after this week.

OoooooooOooooooooO

After school

Deborah

I honestly think Percy an Annabeth are cute together. They complete each other.

I tell this to Alyssa as we walk out of the hallway and into the street.

"So if they were demigods who would be their parents?" I ask her.

"Hmm, well, I think Percy would have Poseidon as his dad... I've heard stories about his ex-step father. There scary. And Annabeth," she thinks for a minute.

"I don't know about Percy, maybe, ares? No, defiantly not ares, he's too calm. I'm thinking Hermes or Poseidon." I say. "But Annabeth, I don't think Aphrodite, she doesn't get into makeup and love and stuff, but maybe. Maybe Athena? She's really smart..."

"Hmm, maybe Athena. But also she could be a daughter of Hermes. Maybe even Apollo." Alyssa says as we reach her house.

"I'll look up what all the goddesses look like, and you the gods. Well figure it out." I laugh at our stupidity. I mean really? Demigods? It's the best we could do to try and make light of the dark subject of our fathers.

OoooOooooOoooooOoooo

Okay. That was just odd. I know. But Deborah and Alyssa are like me and my best friend. We seriously are Greek geeks. We pretend were apollos children. Lol.

And we have our own version of stalkerlock... I don't even know how that name came up but it did.

So ya. Try to explain what happened please. I still have no clue.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay! Im baaaaaack!**

**But, a list of things that will NOT happen in this fic..**

**Pregnant teens…**

**Anything involving the above… its t not m…**

**Death of important character…**

**All seven go to goode… way to cliché,…**

**Mean girl cliché… im all about those stories.. but this isn't that story… sorry. Krystal is for another purpose.**

**Not every mortal in the world is a demigod. That means that only a few more, but not more than three.**

**And finally, sorry thalico lovers… but no…. shes a hunter, a MAIDEN hunter, SWORN AWAY FROM MEN, and worst of all, THEY ARE COUSINS.**

**Okay sorry if youre upset about the above but….**

**So.. percabeth huh? You want some? Not this chappie… well maybe… YES!**

**Here you go for all you percabeth lovers!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Annabeth

"Percy, I don't like them being so close to the truth. They basically figured out your dad with one word!" I start to pace around Percy's room as I think of a way to get out of this.

"Well, first off, 'stalkerlock' most definitely is a monster. He was stalking them." Percy says while watching me pace around the room. "Wise Girl stop, you're hurting my brain."

I laugh, and continue walking.

"They are demigods, so why don't we bring them to camp? No, stupid. Not yet." I say to myself.

"Annabeth, seriously. Stop." Percy says getting up. I continue my pacing just to get tackled by a stupid seaweed brain.

"Percy!" I shriek. He starts laughing only to get shut up by me, kissing him.

"Hey wise girl, lets go do something." Percy says getting up.

"Like what?" I ask him. It's the middle of January. What could we possibly do?

"Lets go to central park and walk around." He suggests. I smile and get my coat on.

"Percy, I swear if you somehow manage to make it snow, you are going to be the most cliché boyfriend in the world." I say when we walk into a gazebo.

"I can make it snow?" He asks confused. I laugh at his seaweed brained mind.

"I would assume you just will it to rain and then it turns to snow." I say. His face turns to a smirk, and I watch as it slowly starts to snow.

"Percy!" I laugh. He pulls me closer to him and lifts my chin.

"I love you." He says as if I didn't know. "And I know I told you in Athens, before, well, we turned ugly for a bit…" He laughs and rubs the back of his head nervously.

"I love you." I say back. I didn't add the 'too' on because then it would seem as if I had to say it. And I did love him. I loved the way his eyes swirled like the ocean, and how I could get lost so easily in them. He was mine, and I was his.

"So, I have a proposal to make." He says. His face visibly reddens, and so does mine as I catch on. "Oh gods, no not marriage, not yet. Gods that was embarrassing. No, well, it's a ring type object, yes, but it's a promise ring." He explains to me. Im probably smiling like a doof right now, but I could care less. "So one day, I promise to get you a real one, to put on your finger, and not a necklace." I blush bright red as he pulls out a box. He opens it, and on the inside, is a clay bead. The bead looked unreal. It would swirl around between sea green and grey.

"How did you…." I start.

"Leo helped me. And the Hephaestus cabin. They started after we got back to camp." Percy explains.

"I love it." I say as I throw my arms around him. I lift my head up enough to kiss him sweetly, and it seemed as though the world had melted away. It was just me and Percy.

I thought we could stay like this forever, until I heard a shriek. Then, slowly, those shrieks turned into screams.

"Percy…" I say slowly "That sounds like-"

"Deborah and Alyssa, yeah" he finishes for me. We both run in the direction of the noise.

"Oh my gods." I say. "Stalkerlock found them."

In front of us was the manticore. Not Dr. Thorne, surprisingly. Deborah and Alyssa had bows in hand and were shooting him, but the arrows didn't make a mark.

"Help!" Alyssa screeches when she sees us.

"Why aren't these stupid arrows working?!" Deborah yells in frustration. Percy grabs for riptide out of his pocket and I grab my drakon bone sword. **(if you don't remember, she lost her knife *tears* but she got the sword from damaeson) **Percy looks at me and we both agree that we should try the option that sent me tumbling off a cliff all those winters ago. I quickly take out my Yankees cap and put it on. I don't even bother checking to make sure I'm invisible before I jump on the manticore's back, trying to find his weak spot.

"Watch your arrows!" I hear Percy call. I jab my sword through his neck, while getting shoved around, and hear a loud bellowing coming from the monster. Making sure to twist the blade as much as possible, I ripped it out of the manticore's back. As he disintegrated, it seemed like slow motion. Percy frantically yelling at Alyssa as she accidentally lets a stray arrow fly. The arrow would have made its mark on the beast, but since he was gone, I was the one to take his place.

As the arrow pierced my chest, I could feel that I had broken something on the way down. My mind whirled in all directions. Was I dead? What just happened? Where is Percy?

All I could see after that was black.

Percy…..

It seemed like Kronos was messing with time as Deborah, Alyssa, and I rushed to camp. I tried to think of Jason, and how even though he had been stabbed straight through his stomach, he survived. _Yeah, but that was with imperial gold, not a mortal weapon. _

We didn't dare move the arrow, but blood was slowly trailing out of the wound. I looked over to see if Deborah and Alyssa were going to ask me about the manticore, but what I saw shocked me more. Alyssa was crying silently, not looking anywhere, while Deborah was looking in all directions with wide eyes.

"Is she- Will she- what just happened?" Deborah says.

"The cab is almost to camp, don't worry." I say back. I try not to think of Leo, and how Annabeth could possibly be joining him in the underworld.*

Finally, when we do get close to the familiar strawberry fields, I tell the man to let us out. He looks skeptical at first, but I use some mist magic (Learned them from Hazel) to cover up anything suspicious.

"Just follow me." I say to the two girls as I carry Annabeth bridal style up the hill.

"Perce!" I hear. Then the whispering starts.

"Chiron!" I shout as I run into the big house. "Chiron help please!" he turns around, sees Annabeth in my arms, and immediately shoos me away to get ambrosia and nectar.

"What happened to her?" I hear will Solace rush in with Nico behind him.

"I shot her." Alyssa says from behind us, her face covered in tears. "It was an accident I swear but-" She then looked up and saw Chiron in horse form, and fainted.

"Percy-" Chiron starts.

"Yeah, take her to the infirmary okay." I say as I lift her up and walk towards it with eyes on me.

**1300 worrds! So, as you may have noticed, Annabeth wont be dead…. But if you skipped the top intro… then NO SOUP FOR YOU.**

*_I know leo's not dead, but remember they think he died blowing up gaea._

So, **leo will be in this fic… **

**Anyways**

**Don't lie, cause if your lips are movin then your lyinlyinlyinlyin…**

**Lol**

**Swimmerstar415**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well hi guys… Im still alive…**

**No lame excuses, just straight to the point. **

**I had actually decided to quit social media of any kind. I was upset with everything and needed to sew back up the holes in my life.**

**Life sucks. And so do some people. I'll just leave it at that because some reviewers start ranting about how their life sucks and I do care, but it doesn't make my day when someone goes "You think you have it bad…" well, in some ways I do.**

**Okay dokay. That out of the way… **

**In answer to that one reviewer who got mad Annabeth got shot… well I needed something to keep the story going**

**This story isn't going to last forever… and im going to post a new percabeth story soon… it might be a little darker than what most of my stories are now, but I think people can relate to it.**

**DEBORAH**

Walking around the camp is like walking around in my silly daydreams. Where my father never left me. Where my mother didn't hate me, and where people don't judge me.

"Hey, you came in with Percy, do you know where he went?" Some blonde haired guy walks up and asks me.

"Um, I think he took Alyssa somewhere after she fainted… but I have no clue where.." I shyly respond. I noticed Alyssa faint, but my eyes tore away from her as I saw the beauty that lied beyond the huge sky blue house.

As soon as the guy left I was determined to ask someone what this place was. Sadly, a conch horn blew and everybody started to walk towards a general area.

"Where are you going?" I ask a girl with mahogany hair when I see a line of people coming from a pink cabin. Don't get me wrong, pink is cool, but I hate it. Too girly.

"You must be that girl who came in and fainted." She glances at me and says.

"No, that was my friend. I was kinda wandering off…" I try to gain her approval, but she still wouldn't be talkative.

"Hm, I see, and I'm guessing she's also the one who 'accidentally' shot Annabeth?" I look over at her ready to smack her, but I see a hint of a smile on her face.

"Thank gods you're not seriously mad about that. It really was an accident." I quickly say.

"Im not the one to be afraid of. Clarisse is going to pummel whoever hurt Annabeth. It might not seem like it, but Clarisse really does care about her." The girl laughs as she sticks a hand out. "Piper. You obviously have no clue what the camp is, so I'm not going to try to explain." She shrugs as we keep walking. Up ahead I can see an open air pavilion with a lot of tables.

"There used to only be twelve, but we kind of changed our ways." She looks a bit distant for a second, but then she's back to being mysterious.

"Do you know where Alyssa is?" I ask her.

"Your friend? Most likely the infirmary." She looks at my face, realizes I have no clue and steps out of the line and stops walking. "Follow me."

She walks over to the blue house and goes inside. I follow slowly, not sure I want to see the centaur. Since this was where Alyssa saw him.

Piper goes in a doorway that had a sheet as a door. When I step in, I see Alyssa sitting on a bed at the end of a hall, and Annabeth lying awake with Percy at her side across from Alyssa.

"Hey' I say to them when I get there. I sit beside Alyssa and listen to the conversation.

**ANNABETH**

Alyssa had already apologized numerous times, and now her friend was about to start another round of it.

"Hey Annabeth, do you think we should tell them about it yet?" Percy asks me, which catches me off guard, but I still nod my head. The pain in my chest was just a dull throbbing now, since Chiron used both nectar and mortal drugs to heal the wound.

"Okay, uh well…" Percy starts, while rubbing the back of his neck like he always does when he's nervous.

"You're demigods." I croak out. I know I'm not supposed to talk since the arrow did something to my respiratory system, I really wasn't paying attention when they told me it, but Percy was probably going to take five years explaining it.

"I figured." Deborah says while Alyssa looks like she's going to go into shock.

"Who's my dad?" Alyssa quietly asks.

"We don't know yet." Percy says.

"When?" Deborah asks. I shrug my shoulders as to say, _who knows?_

"Percy, Annabeth, you need to see this." Piper runs in and says in a serious tone, not like the joking girl I know and remember.

"What is it?" I say. Percy gives me a horrified look because I spoke. I just stick my tongue out.

"Leo." She responds, then rushes out of the room.

**Eh? Eh? Is it good for writers block? **

**It's a bit short guys.. sorry.**

**I'm writing the next chapter for divergent,… I have been for a while… ive rewritten it like five million times. **

**First chapter in the new percabeth fic should come up later tonight, maybe tomorrow**

**Anyways,**

**Don't ever let some rude jerk be the reason you fall apart.**

**Swimmerstar415 **


	16. Chapter 16

Okay I've read them all now so here you go, be happy.

Please remember this chapter was written during the course of 3 months

LEO

He didn't know how to tell Calypso he needed to go to Camp Half-Blood, so his natural reaction was not to say anything. They had already been to so many cities and seen so many things, he didn't think she would mind a quick pit stop to get some things from bunker 9 that he couldn't get anywhere else.

When she saw the cost of Long Island Sound, she looked at him quizzically.

"Where are we going? The beach reminds me too much of Ogygia Leo, I've told you that." Calypso sounded upset, but not completely, as if she knew Leo's reasoning.

"Well, I need something and this is the only place to get it." He quickly explained. What he didn't say, was who was going to be there. As Festus started to descend lower, camp came more into focus. He spotted the cabins, the big house, and the strawberry fields.

"Leo. . . ." Calypso slowly said. "Where are we exactly?"

"Home." He simply replied. Festus prepared to land when they got close enough, and he saw a girl he never thought he would see again after August 1st.

When they hit the ground chaos broke out. He tried to find the Cherokee girl but she was gone. Instead he found himself getting slapped in the face by a very angry Jason Grace.

"What were you _thinking?!" _Jason yelled, but just as soon engulfed him in a man hug. "You made us think you were _dead_!"

"Leo!" he heard from somewhere near the big house. He looked over and saw Percy and Annabeth run out with two other girls and Piper.

"You idiot!" Piper screeched as she run up to him, her hair in its normal two braids down the sides. "How could you do that to us and not even tell us you were _alive,_ not to mention you got Calypso."

"Sorry beauty queen, I meant to come here sooner but ah, as we all know that didn't exactly happen…."

Leo looked around and saw that his landing wasn't as smooth as he'd thought. Campers were coming out of cabins and training seemed to not exist at the moment. Apparently, he had been proclaimed dead and you don't exactly see a dead dude walking around your home turf on a normal day. His eyes stopped on Percy, who was frozen in shock. Literally just standing with his mouth open and gaping at Calypso. Annabeth rolled her eyes and dragged him forward.

"Um, hey Calypso." Percy said stupidly.

"Percy." She said then looked back towards Leo.

"So Leo, why exactly are we at Camp Half-Blood?" She said with a bit of hurt in her voice, because she had asked him for them to have a demigod free life, well more like a Percy free life.

"Well, I needed to update Festus's wiring system and have Nyssa take a look at him to see if we can keep him in the air longer." He had partially fixed Festus when the Argo II blew back in August, so every few hundred miles they would have to stop for Leo to make some minor replacements until, well, now.

"Can someone please explain this to me? I don't know what's going on." One of the girls who came out with Percy and Annabeth said. She had brown hair and brown eyes it looked like, but when she came closer they looked like a muddy sea green.

"They haven't told you about me yet?" Leo said with fake hurt. "Really, I'm hurt."

"Leo this is Deborah and Alyssa. Deborah and Alyssa, this is Leo Valdez, son of-" Percy was cut off by Leo.

"HEPHAESTUS BABY! I am the Super-Sized McShizzle! Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme!" **(I literally pulled out MoA for that)** Leo fist pumped.

"Bad boy supreme? Yeah okay." Alyssa snorted. Then silence. For ten…. Long….. Seconds. All over the crowd gasps could be heard.

"Posiedon… Piper… how?... What's going to happen now?" He heard from all directions. Obviously someone got claimed, but Leo was too caught up with the face that Festus completely turned off.

"What the heck my ride just broke!" He shouted, but no one seemed to care because all eyes were fixed on Alyssa and Deborah. _They were getting claimed_, he realized. Deborah looked scared as hades but Alyssa was fixated on the floating dove above her. Alyssa was surrounded by a pinkish glow as the curse – ahem- blessing of Aphrodite took over. Her hair was curled perfectly on either side of her face and her already lush hair grew longer until it reached the small of her back. She now donned a Grecian dress and a laurel headband. Truth be told, she looked stunning.

Deborah just kind of stood there gaping at her.

"You- how could that even be possible?! You told me your dad left not your mom!" She muttered, but no one noticed as she realized there was a floating object above her too. She looked up and looked as if she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked her. She looked up again at the blue trident floating above her head and ran off.

"Woah… I guess I have another sibling now… dad kept his word." Percy muttered to himself but Leo was standing near enough to hear it.

"So… Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Calypso!"

**You have no clue the writer's block I've been having. I don't even care about punctuation in an right now so yeahhh. So, Deborah and Alyssa are in fact people I know, I just tweaked their appearances... and they aren't exactly friends…. They mostly reflect me and my best friend me being deb and you get it. So… sorry about the whole not updating thing but uh… here's a nice little chapter for you with some Leo McShizzle! **

**Btw… look up when your feet don't touch the ground by Ellie Goulding… it's my new favorite song from finding Neverland! Eek! I want to go see it on Broadway so bad! But I can't. Ohh weeell.**

**So anyways,**

**Don't dream its over**

**Swimmerstar415**


	17. Chapter 17

**I love you guys so much. You have no clue. Today is a sad day for me, one of my best friends died today a few years ago so it's hard. I'm sorry I haven't updated earlier my mother confiscated my laptop and I forgot to get it back… oopsie. Anyway I was thinking of posting a new story… maybe just a one shot maybe not but it would be one of those au stories that we all know and love… can you guys tell me what you think? Thanks…**

**So I've been slowly losing views and reviews… it hurts when people stop reviewing. I hate to be THAT author… but do you guys think you could get me to 45 reviews by the next chapter? Just telling me everything you think should happen and your opinion on the au story going up. It would mean the world.**

**Without further ado- **

ALYSSA

She knew she was screwed when Deborah saw that she a child of a goddess, not a god like she would have thought. The truth was, she had lost both parents but always figured her dad left her mom. At least that's what her aunt told her. The story had haunted her entire life. Her father was through being alone and demanded to see my mother while she was pregnant. Of course she had no clue why he didn't live with her when she was younger, but she soon found out that they had been having affairs with each other.

She was told her mother was beautiful and had a kind heart. Her father had apparently left her mother alone and went back to his wife in Italy, leaving Aphrodite alone, except, she wasn't alone because she was a goddess. The thought angered Alyssa that she never told her father. Or if she did, he never bothered to tell his own daughter.

She was storming around the training arena throwing knives at any target she saw. She hated everything. Her life was all just a big huge lie. Even Blake had been a lie. She knew he had been cheating on her the moment after they became official.

"You're going to kill every dummy they've got Alyssa." She froze at the voice of her betrayed friend. Deborah's voice was strained, like she had been crying and had so much ice packed in it she was sure the temperature had dropped. Deborah was a dangerous person on a normal day, but she looked like she could go into battle and kill every warrior just with her stare.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I just-" Alyssa stopped as she realized her mistake. Every time Deborah had gone over to her house she had called her uncle Sam and her aunt Mom. She knew it was risky but she didn't want Deborah finding out how messed up her life really was. How could she not be sure when her mother was always at her house?

"No excuses at all. I just came to tell you that Annabeth was going to show me the weapons and you needed to come but obviously you are busy so bye." Deborah left and the room went back to the normal temperature. Alyssa was sure by now that Deborah was the cause of the cold.

**DEBORAH**

_She was furious. Alyssa had told her that her FATHER had left her. Not her mother. She was sitting on the porch of the big house when Annabeth came up to her._

_ "Hey, you need a demigod weapon so go get Alyssa and meet me back here in ten minutes." _

That had been five minutes ago, and in those five minutes she had gone to see Alyssa and stormed right back with no intention of going back to get her. Annabeth walked back up and saw Deborah's rage and sighed.

"Let's just go get one for you then." She still wasn't supposed to talk, but wouldn't let that stop her. As they walked over to the Athena cabin Deborah started to think of why Alyssa would lie like that. She decided not to keep thinking of her because accidentally destroying something was not on her agenda.

They went behind the cabin into a little shack and Deborah gasped with all the beautiful things that lay before her. A wide array of knives, swords, bows, and spears lay before her with a few modern weapons such as guns. She ran over to the knives and stared in awe at the weapons.

"What do you think Alyssa would use?" Deborah heard from behind her but ignored it when a bow in the back caught her eye. It was sleek and greyish sliverish with carvings all in it.

"Um, I don't know about that one… Nobody has ever touched it since we got it." Annabeth explained.

"Whose was it?" Deborah asked.

"I really don't think you want that-"

"I said whose was it?" Deborah asked again, but harsher.

"It's Callisto's bow. You know, Ursa Major? Yeah. That was her bow when she hunted with Artemis." Annabeth replied coolly. Annabeth rarely got mad but she looked furious with Deborah.

"I want this one." Deborah decided and picked it up. She found an arrow and drew the string taught and aimed at the wall. She didn't release the string because the shed walls most likely couldn't survive an arrow being shot from such a short distance, so she lowered the bow and put the arrow back. "What makes this a bad bow?" She asked Annabeth, which was a fair question.

"Nothing." Annabeth sighed. "It's a hunter's bow, and it reminds me of my friend who is in the hunt and I just don't see her that much anymore." She looked sad as she walked out of the shed. "Use the bow. It works for you, but I suggest a hunting knife also for up close combat."

Deborah took her advice and went over to the knives and found a 40 cm one with a leather hilt and a shimmering bronze blade. It was the one she had been looking at before she saw the bow. She put the knife in its scabbard and hung it from a belt loop on her jeans. She took the bow in her hand and a sheath of arrows over her back. Luckily for her the bow was a right-handed bow.

When she walked out the staring was overwhelming. She wasn't wearing anything ridiculous, she had borrowed some clothes from Piper since hers had some of Annabeth's blood on them from their battle with the manticore. She was wearing jeans, a sweater, a wool scarf, and some combat boots that were actually hers. Her hair shouldn't be the problem, because it's just up in its normal bun. She decided it must be the bow and arrows, and took off running towards the Poseidon cabin. She burst in the door and slammed it shut, then slowly sank to the floor, curled up, and cried. Everyone had always treated Deborah like an outcast at school. She was the weird one whose father left her and her mother. She never had cute clothes like the other girls. She had switched schools almost every two years and cause her own mother to get anxiety by locking herself in her room for hours and not eating or talking some nights. She was a terrible person, and these people here disliked her for a completely different reason.

She was a daughter of Poseidon, and whether or not she liked it, a step sister to Percy. She had to be the annoying thing that never lived up to what he did. As she was curled up on the floor she didn't register the couple walking into the room and seeing her depressed state until Annabeth pulled her up and hugged her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth chided him. He put up his hands in a fake surrender motion.

Deborah sat up and blinked her eyes a couple of times, then was fine.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Deborah asked. She grabbed the bow again and gasped by the wave of depression that overcame her. She quickly threw the bow aside and stared at it, horrified. "That bow… when I touch it, I get overwhelmed by sadness and pain, why is it doing that?"

"Callisto was a huntress, but Zeus lured her in and she bore him a son, then she was turned into a bear by Hera out of jealousy and Artemis was supposed to mistake her as a normal bear and slay her." Annabeth explained. "So Zeus rescued her and turned her into a constellation-Ursa Major. But she was not allowed to go into Oceanus and Tethys domain, so she was forced to circle the North Star forever, joined by her son-Ursa Minor." Annabeth finished her mini lesson and Percy was almost asleep.

"Well maybe the bow is cursed." He said drowsily. "She did lose the bow so maybe she cursed it because she was mad."

"Who Percy? Finish your thoughts please!" Annabeth urged.

"Ursula. She's mad and Deborah is the receiver of her pain." He muttered, still half asleep.

"Ursa major Seaweed Brain." Annabeth joked. "But that was one of the most intelligent things you've said in a while, good job Percy." They all started to laugh when the bow began glowing. Annabeth broke into a grin. "Hey guess what?" She whispered in Percy's ear.

"What?" he was now on high alert.

"Pinecone face is here."

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**GUYS THAT WAS 1500 WORDS**

**I gave you all a long chapter… please help me reach 45 reviews and tell me your opinion about an au fanfic!**

**Quoeth the raven, **

**Nevermore…**

**Swimmerstar415**


End file.
